chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Thea Gray
Thea Seline Gray is a future character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections.''' '''She is the third daughter and fourth child of Alex and George Gray, making her the younger sister to Chantelle, Barney and Delilah Gray. She is also the older sister to Jeff Gray. She will possess the abilities of Ecological Empathy, Ability Positivity and Equilibrium Manipulation. Appearance Thea will be naturally very beautiful, with very light blonde hair that she will always have. This will be trait copied from her biological father. It will be very straight as a child, and she will keep it short, but her hair will start to wave just slightly when she becomes a teenager. When she's young, she will have big bright baby blue eyes, but as she ages, they will turn a little darker, into a dark blue colour. Her skin will be very good, and naturally quite tanned. Thea won't be tall, but she will not be as short as her adoptive twin, standing around 5ft 5, possibly 5ft 6, in height. Clothing will always be quite important to her, as well as looking good, and she will choose flirty and slightly revealing clothing as an adult. Like Delilah, she will wear high heels almost all the time, and she will take any opportunity she can get to wear a bikini, meaning she practically live in them all summer every year. Abilities Her first ability will be Ecological Empathy and this is the ability to be empathetically linked to one's environment. Thea will always be connected to her surroundings, and will be able to sense changes within it. For example, she'd be able to sense the movements of all living things nearby, sense the behaviour of the weather, and sense any forthcoming occurrences like landslides or storms. She'll also be able to sense the health of her surroundings, and would feel ill herself in this health was too severely negative. ]]Her second ability will be Ability Positivity. Using this ability, Thea will be able to augment her own abilities and the abilities of others. The augmentation will never lead to a loss of control. The ability can increase the level of control and skill a person has with his or her abilities, and it can cause earlier manifestation. It can also help a person understand his or her ability. However, it cannot give a person any ability he or she would not possess naturally. Additionally, it is also possible that the ability could make negation more difficult, and it could potentially facilitate the return of an ability which had been stolen or deleted. Her final ability will be Equilibrium Manipulation, the ability to control balance. Thea could manipulate her own equilibrium, giving herself perfect balance in all circumstances. She would thus have better reflexes, would be a better fighter and would react better if caught off-guard. She could also manipulate the equilibrium of others, enhancing balance or ruining it. Doing this will need only proximity and thought. Additionally, she could alter the equilibrium of a person's thoughts when that individual is trying to make a decision, and thus sway the person's mindset. She could also alter chemical equilibrium and manipulate reversible chemical reactions. Family & Relationships *Biological Father - Anthony Hill *Biological Mother - Christina Siemons *Adoptive Fathers - Alex Gray and George Gray *Adoptive Older Siblings - Chantelle and Barney Gray *Adoptive Twin Sister - Delilah Gray *Adoptive Younger Brother - Jeff Gray *Adoptive Uncles - Noah Gray, Zachary Gray, Jacob Gray, Luke Accera-Gray *Adoptive Aunts - Hannah Deveaux, Abbie Gray, Gabriella Gray, Zoe Gray History & Future Thea will be born in 2044 and will be adopted by Alex Gray when she is around 18 months old. He will also adopt Delilah Gray at around the same time, and because of this and their similar ages, the two girls will regard each other as adoptive twins. Thea will be the youngest girl adopted by Alex, but after several more years, he will go on to adopt a final son, Jeff Gray. Her older sister, Chantelle, will manifest her ability of Enchanted Voice when she will tell Thea to stop crying. Etymology Thea is a Greek name which means "gift of God". Her middle name, Selene, is also Greek, and means "moon". Her adoptive surname, Gray, is Gaelic in origin, and can mean "pleasant" as well as referring to the colour. Category:Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Pippy's Characters